The Broom Closet
by asouldreams
Summary: Hermione has been searching for what she hasn't had; who'd have thought she'd find what she was searching for in a woman's arms - and not just any woman but the Headmistress of Hogwarts.  One shot HGMM.


A/N: Here is something...a bit different.

**The Broom Closet**

To say it was small was being kind. It was a broom closet after all. But neither occupant truly cared at the moment as two hands braced against either side of the small domain, fingers splayed out and head tipping to the side as a whimper left swollen lips. Sure fingers skimmed up her thighs, heating already far too warm flesh as hot breaths tantalized the oversensitive skin. She hadn't dreamed there would be a repeat to their torrid night last week; let alone here, now. But, as thumbs brushed across her hair, and dipped into her pulsing warmth; she spread her legs…

"I want you too." Came the husky lilt as she massaged the moistening chestnut curls, her own body thrumming with need as a rich musky odor permeated the scant space. The woman's hips rocked forward into her thumbs, increasing the faint pressure; and again. And again. And again as she nipped at the soft flesh inside her thighs, licking up the small trail of the woman's essence as it trickled down.

"Please…" She whispered arching more into the pressure, wanting to find her own release despite the circumstances or the person granting her bliss. And to her relief, she felt a long…slow…draw of warmth drag along her center and she moaned in satisfaction as her body gushed in welcoming.

She had been fucked by a handful of wizards; mostly by wizards her age or slightly older. At first…by Ron. It had felt good. A bit painful at first, but good. A rush of warmth, a feeling of completeness. But his thrusts often left him sated and her…wanting. They would start slow, sensual; and all to quickly it lead to him frenziedly pumping into her and she'd find herself matching him…building…and then he'd strain and she'd feel a rush of warmth and his body would collapse. So, she sought a few other men. Hoping to garner a bit more experience, and in turn; find release.

It hadn't been difficult to find a wizard who had wanted to fuck her. But each time…each man, had left her on the brink; tittering…and un-sated. Of course, she had kept up the perception required; part of the Golden Trio. Fiancé to Ronald Weasley. When he'd ask of her evening proclivities, she rarely responded but when she did it was always the same, 'girl stuff'. He wisely never asked further; and why would he? They fucked daily. Or at least, he did.

Last week, she had gone to Hogsmeade merely to get away. Have a drink in solitude, her frustration…mounting. And who would have thought such a seemingly innocent divergence would have such a life altering affect.

But it did.

She had run into the Headmistress of Hogwarts that night. A rare escape for her as well; and they began talking. One bottle later in the night led to a second one. Just after ten, Minerva had needed to leave stating that she needed to set the wards, but had invited her up to Hogwarts. For an inescapable reason she would probably never know the answer to, she had agreed.

Shortly upon arriving, a third bottle was opened and somewhere amidst there; Minerva had drawn her hand down her cheek. Her cadence unusually soft and emerald sparkling from the depth of her eyes causing Hermione to lean into the warmth and her touch.

It had been hesitant. Unsure. Unfamiliar. Alcohol infused removal of normally staunch inhabitations. But, one thing she had been sure of; was how soft her lips had been. How demanding her tongue and fingers had been as they paid homage to her neck, collarbone, breasts, jaw…and Merlin forgive her…her core, center…clit. Whatever name it was given; it mattered not. Only that she had never felt so…alive.

She had scraped her tongue over her…in a way she had deemed unfathomable. Brought her to new heights as she bucked into her mouth, screaming and begging for release. However, much to her momentary disappointment, it hadn't happened. But what did, had made everything before that moment, seem paltry. She had cast a spell, enlarging both their clits…and it had been painful and achingly pleasurable at the same point…until Minerva brought their bodies together as she seized her lips in a searing kiss while plunging deeply into her mouth.

Unlike so many previous times, she arched into the welcome heat; a jointly growing rhythm as their bodies melded in sync with their tongues. Her nipples brushing her lovers…and she lost herself to the feelings coursing through her as their pace quickened and she powerlessly met her; thrust…for thrust…until a gush of warmth flooded across her legs and spasm after spasm shook her body.

She had never contemplated finding release in a woman's arms. Nor had she foreseen that said woman would be venerable Headmistress of Hogwarts; but she had and it was, and well…it was not something she had thought would repeat and paid it…little heed. Filing it under, the never will repeat experience; after all, she had had a passionate evening with Minerva McGonagall. How do you repeat that? Especially when the woman you slept with seemed equally shocked the following morning by what and with who it had happened, not that either regretted it; but…definitely listed as a not repeatable experience with said person.

Though, the rest of the week, she had sorely contemplated finding another female companion; especially after her body had hummed in bliss for days after. It had almost made her daily trysts with Ron…bearable, her body _wanting _to recapture its momentary bliss that it had tasted that the following day, she had been upon the brink – teetering off when Ron had collapsed, spent. She had moved her hand between them, intent on finishing what he had started but he had mistaken her actions…

_"I'm sorry hun," He groaned, "I can't." He kissed her cheek, heavy breaths gushing from his lips, "You wore me out."_

And now, as she rocked back and forth, meeting _her _warmth; she forgot about the failed attempts…her body savoring the feeling as Minerva's tongue repeatedly drug across her pearl with maddeningly slowness. She could feel her own rhythm want to increase, a burning need seeking release…that all she could do was moan as her teeth grazed sensitive flesh.

She could feel the first tendrils of bliss approaching and felt a whimper leave her lips as Minerva stood; darkened lust filled eyes staring back at her. "You are so wet, Hermione." She whispered against her neck as lips suckled tender flesh, "Ready…"

"Why did you…" Hermione still found it surprisingly hard to find words, "Stop?"

"Because," Minerva pushed herself away, "I want more than a broom closet romance, my dear." She raked her nails up Hermione's leg, abdomen, and chest before finishing, "Your body does to." With an imperceptible wave, the woman before her looked to be every bit the venerable Headmistress, "You merely need to decide what _you_ want." She stated and with a sparkle in her eye and a tip of her head, she exited the closet leaving Hermione left to ponder what she wanted, and with whom.

_fin_

* * *

_A/N: by the way, Happy Valentine's day ;)_


End file.
